


Only A Little Death

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Dark, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana let Death's kiss touch her everywhere but the lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _American Horror Story: Angel of Death/Lana - just no kissing on the lips_ at [femslash100's drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812583.html).

Lana’s head rolled, reality fading in and out as her body decided whether she could take it anymore. She was sure her mind was broken, filled with sparks and snaps and crackles. The restraints stopped her moving, stopped her reaching out to her nightly visitor, the one that came after the lights had gone out. Shivering, freezing to the bone, still soaked through or beaten bloody, skin on fire from the lash of the cane, she always came to kiss her better.

She would kiss each wound, licking it clean although it would never heal properly, her lips warming her to the very core even though she could not stop herself from shivering. She would take her time in the seduction, kissing every inch of her, working her to a fever until she begged for release. Only then would she kiss her tenderly, comfortingly, leaving a trail up the inside of her thigh and down over her belly, making her way to her cunt, saving her best kisses for where she needed them most.

Despite her pleas and her prayers in the daylight, she let the Angel give her only a taste of death, always promising her a true kiss but when the Angel came to take it every night, Lana refused the taste of herself on Death’s patient lips. She would come again every night for her but Lana Winters never kissed on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
